


Not frozen

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: And screw Warren!, Episode: s06e19 Seeing Red, F/F, Fix-It, Tara Maclay Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Xander isn't frozen when Warren arrives in 'Seeing Red.'
Relationships: Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris & Willow Rosenberg & Buffy Summers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 11





	Not frozen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Well, summary says it all.

Buffy and Xander stood in her garden, talking.

"I thought I hit bottom, but ... it hurt. That you didn't trust me enough to tell me about Spike", Xander said, paused, then said softly. "It hurt."

"I'm sorry. I should have told you", Buffy said.

Xander gave a small smile. "Maybe you would have, if I hadn't given you so many reasons to think I'd be an ass about it."

"Guess we've all done a lot of things lately we're not proud of", Buffy said.

Xander gave a slightly larger smile. "I think I've got you beat."

"Wanna compare?" Buffy asked.

"Not so much", Xander said as they smiled tentatively at each other. "I don't know what I'd do ... without you and Will."

Buffy was teary. "Let's not find out."

Xander nodded and they hugged.

"I love you. You know that, right?" Buffy asked.

Xander spotted something over Buffy's shoulder and his eyes widened in alarm. "Buffy!"

A very angry Warren was striding toward them, fast. He still wore the all-black outfit from the previous night. Buffy and Xander jumped up, turning to face him.

"You think you can just do that to me? You think I'd let you get away with that?" He laughed crazily. "Think again."

Suddenly he raised a gun and on instinct, Xander threw himself down while Buffy flipped away as he fired one shot, the two narrowly avoiding.

Before he could aim at Buffy again, she picked up a rock and threw it at his hand, disarming him as he grunted, and she flipped at him, kicking his face as he staggered back and she straightened.

"So now you use a coward's weapon", she quipped before knocking him out with a punch, and picking up the gun, crushed it in her hand as Xander got up.

"Thank you for getting down, I couldn't protect you and take on him at the same time", Buffy said.

"It was just a gut reaction, because I was pretty frozen till that moment", Xander said.

Willow and Tara then ran out as the former said. "We heard a gunshot, what happened?"

"This idiot", Buffy said, gesturing to the knocked out Warren and the crushed gun.

"Well, a narrow save then", Tara said and Buffy nodded.

And just like that, Warren was taken down.

**Author's Note:**

> Killing off Tara is the cruelest and most unnecessary thing done by the writers, and I blamed Joss for it all along. Joss still sucks for hating happy endings, but the decision to kill off Tara was made by Marti, so SCREW YA MARTI!
> 
> So now Warren is arrested, Tara lives, Tillow blossoms and FUCK KENNEDY!
> 
> Next up, between Seasons 5 and 6, Warren decides to go camping to get over his break-up with Katrina, and where does he go? Camp Crystal Lake! *Evil laugh*
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
